


A Day to Remember

by akpoptrash1



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crazy, F/M, Fun, Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akpoptrash1/pseuds/akpoptrash1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny have been happily dating for a year. He surprises her with a very fun day on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Remember

"Ginny, Ginny wake up."

"Myeh. Five more minutes."

"Okay. It should take five minutes to go downstairs and throw your broom out the window."

Ginny sat up so suddenly that she bonked heads with Harry.

"Ow!" they said at the same time, rubbing their foreheads. Harry's glasses were askew, like always, and he had a dumb smile on his face. It was a smile that Ginny saw often, but his eyes were way too playful for a Saturday morning.

"What did you do?" she asked suspiciously.

"What? Psh! I didn't do anything."

"That sounds like something a guilty person would say."

"Come on, you lazy bum. I was nice enough to make breakfast." He picked her up bridal style and carried her down the stairs. Though, he wasn't very careful and ended up knocking down some pictures with her feet.

"After breakfast, maybe you should take me to St. Mungo's. I'm pretty sure you broke my feet," Ginny joked, making herself comfortable at the table.

The two of them lived in 12 Grimmauld Place, and they had cleaned it up a bit. Their table was still the same table that had been there for years, and they had no plans to get a new one.

"What's with the huge stack of pancakes?" she asked, watching him set down a plate that looked like it would break under the weight.

"I mixed too much batter," Harry said guiltily.

"Wow, just, wow."

After eating as much as they could(a little less than half the stack remained), Harry told Ginny to go and get ready for some fun.

"Why? It's Saturday. Let's just lay around and do nothing."

"Did I not tell you? Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Eh," Ginny dragged out, smiling a little.

"Come on, let me hear it," Harry said, kneeling down in front of her, trying and failing to make puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine. Happy Valentine's Day." 

"You know you love it," he murmured, pulling her in for a kiss. "Now come on. I've got some awesome things planned."

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was practically dragging Ginny down the street. She was laughing, trying to tell him to slow down. When her boyfriend got excited, nothing could stop him.

"We'll save the mushy gushy romance stuff for later," he informed. "Right now, we're playing one of my favorite muggle games."

"And what would that be?"

"Laser tag."

Ginny had never played laser tag before, but it was the most fun she had ever had. She dodged and rolled and shot, using her Quidditch skills to kick Harry's team's butt. It was just a bunch of young adults being stupid on Valentine's day, but they loved every second of it.

"Okay, now you get to pick where you want to go," he said, and almost regretted saying that when he saw the evil smile she had.

They found themselves in Diagon Alley, which wasn't all that bad. They got ice cream from Florean Fortescue's and sat in the Leaky Cauldron.

Now, normally this would have been a fine thing to do. So why was Ginny's smile evil?

When Ginny gets ice cream, she gets ice cream. It was tall and wobbly and had every single topping they had to offer. This put the price up very high. So Harry had to hand over a lot of money.

Thankfully, Hannah was kind enough to give them a discount on their butterbeer.

It was amazing how much Harry and Ginny had to talk about, despite being with each other for at least five years. They revisited old memories that cracked the other up and told new stories about work and friends.

After a small lunch(ice cream can be filling), they decided to just take a walk. It was beautiful for February, and the little bit of snow that was there crunched beneath their feet.

They stopped in a park over looking the Thames. Some birds flew overhead, twittering and being a bit annoying.

Harry took a deep breath, and Ginny sensed something coming.

"What are you doing? You aren't going to throw me in, are you?" she asked. He laughed and shook his head.

"Ginny. I met you because Ron is a git and decided to kidnap me from my loving aunt and uncle."

She laughed, causing him to smile.

"Back then you were just a starstruck little girl who sent me an awful singing cupid on Valentine's Day."

"Hey. A girl can try."

"Sh. I'm trying to give you a speech that took exactly two minutes to plan. Anyways. You grew into the most beautiful woman I have ever met. And I grew up into the handsome devil I am today."

Harry had to stop because Ginny was laughing so hard.

"Shut up, please. You grew into the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You're smart, occasionally kind, funny, fun to be around, and the absolute love of my life. I look at you, and I feel like I'm floating on air and fireworks are going off. Even when you have a bed head and dried drool on you chin."

She lightly punched him before taking his hands in hers.

"Be prepared for a bunch of metaphors. You are the sun of my life. The Wingardium to my Leviosa. The light in the middle of the darkness."

Harry, still holding her left hand, dropped to one knee and pulled out a little blue box. Ginny covered her mouth, speechless for the first time ever.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She could only nod, sinking to the ground to kiss her now fiancé. They kissed for a long time before hugging and standing back up. Ginny slid the ring onto her finger, unable to stop smiling.

"Okay, that was really cute and all, but did you have to use my real name?" she asked.

"It seemed like the right thing to do. More formal, I guess."

"This is what it was like." She knelt to the ground, holding Harry's hand. "Harriet James Potter, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Okay, you know for a fact that that is not my name. Harry is my real name, Ginerva."

"Oh snap, you just went there."

"I just went there."

They laughed and started to walk home, ready to just lay around after such a busy day.

"One more thing," Ginny said, causing Harry to groan. "Proposing on Valentine's Day? That is so corny."

"Shut up. I think I did pretty good."

"Yeah, if by good you mean okay."

"Aw, I love you, too."

"That's not what I said."

"But that's what you wanted to say."

"Nope. Never crossed my mind."

"Come on."

"Fine. I love you, you bloody git."

They kissed and walked off into sunset that was being blocked by all the clouds. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
